The Hidden Leaf's Second secret
by raWtaleNt999
Summary: Naruto Isn't the only main character in this story taking place around the start of Naruto shipuden. will be lots of fight chapters, love chapters, and action chapters with a hint of Drama. warning has (naruXsaku, and ?Xino) please I want your comments/reviews if you liked it spread it around! And yes more chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

*little side note this is my first fanfic. and is a prototype, and will be regularly updated until the story's end. there may be slight plot twist depending on reviews. with this in mind harsh language is not advised in review/comments. also for those who are new to the naruto story line there will be spoilers. and the story will start from around the very first naruto shipuden chapter/episode. also two more things is a naruXsaku, and 2. there will be a new character of my own creation any resemblance to another character is just a coincidence And on a final note I do not own the characters of naruto Etc. Etc. thank you and enjoy the story (RT/raWtaleNt999)*

The candle's light flickered by the masked ninja's cage as he looked up to be face to face with his secret teacher. The imfamous Kakashi Hatake who as been his teacher for years now. their loction was a secret prison under the very village the mysterious ninja had sworn to protect.

"so it seems you finished your last misson without a problem..." kakashi said without entering the light of the candle.

Does that mean I can see the village now? It has been 75 missions as promised." the masked ninja said still wearing his ANBU combat gear.

No... I am truly sorry Raiden"(myth name for the god of lightning also meaning lighting and thunder) after a long pause kakashi continued. The elders still see you as a threat. now the hokage tried to get you out of this hell hole. she has won many arguments against the elders, but not this one.

Raiden took off his mask REVILING a truly handsome young man around the age of just 16, but a closer look from Kakashi REVILED enough scars on his arms alone to make anyone BELIVE he was an experienced JONINE. As Raiden ran his hand through his brown unruly hair he glanced over at Kakashi with his bluish green eyes he began to speak "I will forever be a tool of war for this village while my only family member gets to have a life out there!?"

Kakashi tried to calm him down, but with little successes. " Now now Raiden you know that's not true."

Raiden just rolled his eyes "bullsh-" he paused "Kakashi do you feel that?"

"No... what is it?" Kakashi awnsered lazily.

"they're here for me" Raiden said in a hostile tone.

Kakashi looked at Raiden with his only visible eye wide open "If your talking about the Akatsuki than that's impossible we are hidden under the village in a secre-" and explosion interrupted the ninja's sentence, and knocked him out in the process. Raiden had to cover his eyes from the sun shining into the underground, and windowless room. standing between Raiden , and the outdoors were two robed figures. one toting a huge sword, he already know their names, and their abilities.

"Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki." Raiden said in another Hostile tone. He also summed up his situation in two words "well...fuck"

Kisame heard his targets reaction to their presence and responded "Well at least he already knows he going to DIE!" he said chuckling softly.

Raiden looked down grabbed two kunai (one was a standard kunia outfitted with a paper bomb, and the other was one belonging to the 4th hokage.) " yea... I am going to die... BUT NOT TODAY! Threw both kunai the standard one (with the bomb hidden) landed at Itachi's feet, and the other one soared through the air and towards the center of the village. Raiden did 5 separate hand signs and said "Flying Thunder God Jutsu" Both Itachi, and Kisame were shocked by the words Raiden just said, and in a flash Raiden was gone, and Kisame looked down at the kunai now with a ticking paper bomb.

Just before the bomb went off Kisame managed to say "well...fuc-" before being engulfed in the huge explosion.

Raiden appeared right next to his kunai in mid air while still flying higher, and higher above the village. the explosion caught the attention of everyone in the village including a certin blond ninja who was just seconds earlier trying to woo his childhood crush. "what the hell was that! yelled Naruto. his thought was interrupted when he saw a person soaring through the air, and landing on a nearby roof.

"I'm hurt but nothing to bad." Raided thought to himself. he pulled out his sword provided to him when he enteredthe ANBU. then a shocked look appeared on his face. "SHIT! I left my mask back at my cell. oh well it's about time the village saw their secret hero."

Raiden felt a sinister presence behind him.

"Miss me" said a pissed of Kisame."well anyway you won by the time I am done with you!" Kisame swung his sword at Raiden with the intinsion to kill luckily Raiden's lightning fast reflexes saved him as he blocked with his sword, and with his free hand Raiden preformed one-handed hand signs.

"Hardly." before saying "Fire style FIRE BALL Jutsu!" engulfing Kisame once again in flames. people from around the village could see the fire jutsu... including the hokage. lady 5th stared at the fire and said calmly after taking a drink of her tea "They targeted him didn't they?" "yes my lady" sisune replied.

Raiden then put his sword up and preformed a water style jutsu " Rain Tiger" and in an instant the entire village was covered with rain clouds giving an unrelenting rain storm. Rain poured all over Kisame

"Now what?" Kisame thought to himself. "first Fire style now Water? my! This boy is talented." The words he heard next put a shiver in his spine, and it just so happened to be the first time he felt this feeling.

"Lighting Style Call Of Lightning Jutsu!" were those words the most destructive lighting style jutsu in the ninja world. all he did was pointed at Kisame, and in an instant he was struck with a huge bolt of lightning. within seconds of striking down his target the rain dispelled, and he mearly looked at his enemy with cold, empty eyes. but then looked in shocked when Itachi appeared out of no where to pick up his fallen comrade.

"that was a good fight..." was all Itachi said before leaving with Kisame.

Then Raiden felt three more people behind him. he turned to see the hokage, and two ANBU members. "that was quite the show Raiden..." the hokage said in an uneasy tone.

"I'm not going back to that hole." Raiden simply replied. "I want to stay here... in the village."

The hokage simply smiled. "well that can be arranged now that the entire village saw your fight." however until an apartment can be found for you i will arrange for you to stay at my student's house. her name is Sakura Hanuro." oh and one more thing." she tossed his mask to Raiden and said " your still in the ANBU black ops."

Raiden felt a tear slowly run down his cheek so he quickly put on his mask. "thank you madam hokage!" and went and hugged her. she hugged him back.

"thank you" is all he managed to say after 16 years of imprisonment. he was free.

"now lets go meet sakura. said the hokage. "You do realize that the second secret of the Hidden Leaf has been unleashed do you?" the hokage asked.

Raiden nodded. as all 4 of them made their way back to the hokage's office.

The sun was setting as Raiden, and the hokage were sitting down on her office waiting for Sakura to come pick him up. he still had on his mask, and black combat pants, but took off his Signiture ANBU black ops vest. Tsunade was the first one to stop the akward scilence that had started since he entered the office."You should probably take off your mask... Wouldn't want to scare my student with the ANBU mask now would you?"

"N-No i don't." is all he had to say as he took off his mask slowly. Raiden still had a couple of things left on his mind. "Is Kakashi okay?"

"he is recovering in the hosbital." said Tsunade with a slight grin on her face.

"Does He know about me?" Raiden said suddenly. the Hokage knew he wasn't talking about Kakashi.

"No...no he doe-" she was interupted by the door opening. it was Sakura.

the first thing that caught Sakura's emerald green eyes as she greeted her teacher was Raiden. _who is that?... i don't remember seeing him around the village, but then again it looks like he is in the ANBU, but still he is acting so casual in front of the Hokage."_

"you wanted me?" said Sakura in a hurried, and rushed tone.

"Are you expected somewhere? the hokage asked as she rose one eye brow in curiosity.

"Well it is just that Naruto's welcome back party is about to start, and knowing that numbskull he will flip if i am not there..."

"I see well this will be a simple misson, and quick too." she said has her hand pointed towards Raiden "You see this ninja here? his home is in need of repair, and needs a place to stay...You'll provide that place." Tsunade looked up at her student as she finished giving her orders Sakura looked dumbfounded.

Raiden was thinking to himself while Sakura prossesed the formation in her head. _I see... Tsunade is lying about why i need a place to stay inorder to keep my story hidden from everyone... well i will play along with the ruse. at least for now._ Raiden snaped back into reality as Sakura looking very sad, and upset at the same time.

'Come on lets get you settled." she said as she stood there waiting for a second. "well i don't have all day! go get your stuff." training with tsunade for so long she saw members of the ANBU on a regular basis although she never talked to them she knew how fast they could work.

"I-I don't have anything..." Raiden said clearly startled by her additude. _Her additude is almost as bad as Tsunades... _"Shit said that alittle loud..." now he was faced with two woman both cracking their knuckles, and saying in creepy voices "what was that?" not having any other option Raiden responded "Now that i think about it i think i left my mask on that rooftop... he grabbed his vest, and his mask that both Sakura, and Tsunade knew was his. It was his next action that shocked Sakura he threw one of his special kunai out an open window, and before preforming the jutsu said"I will give you girls a second to cool down." then dissaperaing.

Sakura was shocked, and said out loud "what speed!, but why did he throw the Kunai Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade looking the other dicrection said "what Kunai?" Before Sakura could respond to he avoiding the question the same kunai landed on the floor near Sakura's feet then jumped back as Raiden suddenly appeared out of no where.

"okay lets go" Raiden said sporting a smile strikingly simular to Naruto's.

O-Okay." is all Sakura could say. "bye Lady Tsunade!"

"Bye Sakura, and Bye Raiden... You two have fun!, and tell Naruto i said hi." she slummped back into her chair looking down at her paperwok.

"so you're name is Raiden uh..." Sakura asked as she, and Raiden walked through the crowded street towards Naruto's Party.

"yea." is all that he managed say

"Is that your real name, or the name the ANBU gave you." Sakura said jokingly

"No its my real name." Raiden said simply so you know Naruto... Raiden eventully said. looking towards the moon.

"yea we were on the same team..." sakura said spacing off shortly after only to snap back in to reality to ask him a question that he couldn't anwser. "how do you know Naruto? i have'nt seen you around the village?"

"umm... I-I don't i just heard his name today, and then yo-." before Raiden could complete his lie to Sakura she said.

"OH there he is! Hey Naruto! everyone!" saved by the party. Naruto, and the rest of Kahona 11 looked away from the great meal laying on the table in front of them to look at Sakura, and just behind her Raiden again still in his ANBU combat uniform.

everyone looked at him and said. "Wow hes ANBU? that must be sooo cool!"

he looked at them in shock then after a few seconds relaxed then looked away " hardly." he mumbled under his breath only seconds later to be hit on the head by Sakura "what was that for!?" he said in a harsh tone.

Sakura mearly said in a playful tone " As long as you are living in my house wou will live by my rules!" Raiden just facepalmed thinking _SHIT now everyone knows..._

"WWWHHAATTT!" everyone at once said your living with Sakura!

Sakura mearly brushed it off. "don't worry guys its not what you think..." she looked over at Naruto who had his head down depressed.

Then Ino broke Sakura's train of thought. "hey whats your name?" she said blushing slightly as he looked at her "and how old are you?"

"Raiden." he said simply then responded again in a far more friendlyier tone "And i am 16." he said with a smile.

"16!" Ino and three others said at the same time."with those scares you look to be as old as my sensje. Ino said again with a smile." Lets start this party!" everyone started cheering. "come sit by me Raiden." Ino said patting the empty seat next to her. "so tell us where do you come from... Whats your story?

Raiden looked shocked at her request and looked around, and as it turns out everyone exept Naruto wanted to find out. this was proven by Naruto saying "doesn't anyone want to hear about my travels? anyone? Sakura-Chan? this was stopped single handedly by Sakura fist. and as Naruto Was recovering he said his anwser.

"I will but being a part of ANBU there will be huge gaps in my story..." everyone accepted the terms inorder to hear his tale.

Raiden Leaned back as everyone but naruto waited to find out more about this mystery ninja.

in his mind Naruto thought _i thought this was a party to welcome ME back not this guy!_ he snaped back into reality just in time to hear the first part of the story.

"I was born like any other person, but was forced to accept a purpose for living. I didn't get to choose like you... the purpose that was choosen for me was war..." Raiden started

Well what did you think? dont worry it will pick up pace in due time remeber tell your friends!


	2. offical version update: background

hello everyone... I am just letting you know that I will be making a HUGE plot change in the naruto story line in order to have not only a longer story/chapters but also to have a creative way to introduce my custom character (Raiden) and how he meets naruto... if everything works out like I plan for it then the first chapter will take place closer to when naruto is about to leave with jariya but before that... P.S. saskue does not leave the village, and the villagers including sakura,and saskue do not like naruto at all. and team 7 is captured by the hidden mist village (blood mist village not the 'good' one) and they are taken to a maximum security prison. when team 7 make for there escape everyone but naruto manages to escape. the two remaining genine ask kakashi f they will get anruto back he says yes only for the village to forget about him. then I will take the rest of the story from there... but probably will skip to the start of nature shipuden+ 1 year. don't worry I have quite a lot already planned out. and each chapter will bet at least 3,500-5,000+ words, and with about 15+ chapters with updates every week/ 1 and 1-1/2 weeks it will be good. thanks for reading however the first chapter will not come out till late july, or early august. the earliest will be in the next wee k and will be labeled with the (RT) seal of official approval to tell you its the final version/ official whatever you want to call it.


End file.
